kancollefandomcom-20200213-history
Talk:Fall 2017 Event/@comment-26294760-20171211111453
Alright, I've been trying to work all day, but my mind keeps thinking about this event, so I'll just get it off my chest. This is my first event after over a year of hiatus. Around last year the Summer 16 event took toll on me quite a lot and it was the first event that I fail to get every newly implemented girls. (Aquila doesn't exist!!) Thus I decommissioned myself around the end of October. Back then, I decided to just enjoy the game only from fan-arts and doujinshi. Fast forward to around last month, I learned that another Akizuki sisters was getting implemented so I'm quite interested a bit. The Akizuki class has some kind of special spot in my heart, may be it's because of Teruzuki-chan, who was the reward from the first event I aimed and succeeded in clearing. Not to mention that I don't wanna let the member of Akizuki class go missing, so I was quite tempted to make a come back. Then, I learned that this event was a reference from the battle of Leyte gulf which traumatize Fusou, Yamashiro, Shigure and lots of others, so I decided to give them a second chance to do the mission that they real life counterpart failed and just to assess if I should come back and play this game again. I've misssed quite a lot of new girls during my absence but luckily, lots of my existing girls are already well trained, and I left my fleet with quite a number of resources. (I stopped playing during stokcing up period for Fall Event 2016) First thing I did before I deployed was K2 my Suzuya. (Not in the pic of course, that's the dupe.) She was already at level 99 and I've got quite a number of Medal to spare so I went ahead with it.This proves to be one of the best decision I made in this event. So, since everything was in place, I decided to come back to the good old wikia event page, check the info a bit and just deployed to E-1. I didn't even have the mood to check if my girls were capable of clearing HARD since was still fretting about my girl radiness since I've heard from my friend that they've been quite a number of new mechanics (and bullshittery) implemented that i might need to be cautious of. E-1, I just did it with Easy. In hindsight I should've cleared it in at least Medium since it gives out the improved version of Yura K2's plane which is unobtainable in other ways. (As of now) But since I don't wanna bother much with ship locking and I saw that the Missing Unryuu youngest sister shows up there, I decided to make my farming life a bit tolerable so easy was it. As for E-2, I did it with medium since it gives out Prototype Tokai, an LBAS plane capable of bombing submarine, the kind of plane I wanted so bad back in Spring and Summer 16 but still not implemented yet. Didn't bother to do Hard since I didn't know what "New Model Gun Mount Improvement Material" does yet. In hindsight, I couldn't care less, so Med was it. Tsushima showed up during my clearing runs. For E-3, this is where I felt that KC has really got much more complicated to learn about and play since there wasn't anything like unlocking the new routes/starting points/boss nodes before, so things got a little more interesting. I went with Easy since I wasn't so sure if submarine bombing LBAS works all that great. Otherwise, this map was pretty much unremarkable. Finally, E-4. This is the map that reminds me of why I took a break from this game in the first place. I've found the perfect word to describe this map, "Consuming". This map is consuming in pretty much every aspect, from planning, unlocking both phase and clearing. I had to plane the whole thing out on paper from each phases' requirement to the possible girls I can use since I wanna clear this map in Med. (In hindsight, the glorified Reppu doesn't worth all that much, but anyway.) My friend also mentioned that my fleet still have some wild card since I cleared Spring and Summer 16 in most of the maps in Hard, I still have Ginga and the Nonka squadron (which are top range LBAS bombers) in possession, while in my absence events gave out top range intercept fighter instead, whose job could be done, albiet not as well, by Reppus.(Note, I still have a number of Hayate fighters so they're the main group that defends the bases from Air raids.) My snag I might hit is the need for Seaplane fighter. My fleet only have one Ro.44 and Type 2 seaplane fighter Kai, both unimproved and it's not a good time to do any quest chain then, so getting some more was out of options. Seeing lots of people complaining about not being able to defeat the map without one got me quite frightened. For my Nishimura fleet, the girls in my fleet are as follow Fusou K2 lvl 97, Yamashiro K2 lvl 93, Shigure K2 lvl 97, Mogami K lvl 54, Yamagumo lvl 38, Michishio lvl 36 and Asagumo lvl 1, so HARD was out of option. I took the first 4 out, fill the remaining slots of with Poi K2, Ayanami K2, and either Ro-500/I168 (equipped with the best engines I have), crossed my finger and head just headed out. Reaching boss was quite hard cause either the tank SS or one of the ships got Taiha'd first. Thus, back to the classic way, I consulted with Wikia, which was as helpful as ever I can't thank you everyone for that. '''After some more runs, since I don't have Iyo or Hitomi, I ditched the SS tanking tactics and just replace the slot with Suzuya I've just K2 first day I returned. The planned worked well, but then in the final form, I saw that it was pretty much impossible to get AS at boss, since I'd never obtained one during my shipping runs. I was on the verge of giving up and swtiching down to Easy, '''but then my Fusou d id what everyone said was impossible, she one shotted the boss (with AP), made a 191 crit hit in head on and depleted the first boss bar '''for me, which made me scream out so hard out of joy. The second boss was pretty much a cake walk since it didn't have any airpower. For the last dance runs, both Shigure and Poi, like always, decided to act like a crit magnets in the same runs. Since I've equipped both of them with Repair goddess already, I just proceeded and with some kind of miracle, the boss bar was depleted without using any damecon. They both got cut in multiple times by lots of abyssal ships, but they just stay at 3/31, which is nice. In the end, getting Suzutsuki didn't feel like a reward that much and it didn't give me the joy I used to get when I cleared Summer 15 or Fall 15. But then, hearing Fusou, Yamashiro and Shigure congratulating themselves and giving me a heartfelt thank was more than I could ever prepare myself for. I leterally salute them (yes, salute to my laptop screen) the whole time they were talking with tears coming down my eyes. This makes me decide to stay a little longer. The farming phase was as painful as ever. Katsuragi took me 16x runs, which almost break pudding's record. the node gave me most of the DE line up and Yamakaze in the process. I-400 took me another 60 runs, completed the DE line up and gave me 3 Kasuga Maru on the way. As for Kamoi farming, I only had strenght for 32 runs, so that was all I did. She sent out dupe Harukaze and dupe Unryuu, so... no matter. See you in LSC. Getting 11 new girls is enough for me already. Finally, '''a big thanks to @Shinhwa Lee, all the Front liners, the Event page moderators and all the people who gave me advices in the moment of despairs. It really helped a lot. Also, I'd like to use this opportunity to''' greets the old faces I use to discussed lots of stuff with in numerous occasions''' in the past. Ain't so sure if you can remeber me but it's a very nice feeling to see that the old faces are still around :D See y'all in Winter 2018 event. >< PS. Also thanks to @Warmdaylight who reminded me of the game's basic mechanics and keep answering me dumb question about the game since I had a lot to catch up.